


Bless the rains

by Builder



Series: Missing Moments [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Reunions, Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: The fact that it’s taken them the better part of seven decades to get here hits Steve with a swoop in his stomach.  It’s the first time they’ve been out in the open together.  And it might be the only chance they get.  Steve’s chest goes tight, but he doesn’t let his grin falter._____They said a lot more than, "Not bad for the end of the world."





	Bless the rains

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @builder051

Steve sees him across the airstrip first, leaning against a plane and smirking like he’s eighteen again.  One foot’s on the ground with the other crossed lazily over it.  It doesn’t matter that his hair is shaggy and his clothes are different.  It’s his Bucky there waiting.

Steve grins like a lunatic and fights not to break into a run.  He hears Nat swallow a giggle behind him, and it only increases his eagerness.

“Go get him, Rogers,” she murmurs. “You’ve waited long enough.”

So Steve runs to him.

Bucky steps away from the plane and helps bridge the gap between them.  They’re going to collide, but Steve doesn’t care.  If he’s honest, it’s what he wants.  He wants as much of his body against Bucky’s as he can get.  And as much of Bucky’s body against his.

“Stevie,” Bucky whispers before Steve’s lips cash into his.  Steve grips Bucky’s shoulder with one hand and his cheek with the other.

They kiss until Steve’s out of breath, and even then he doesn’t pull away.  He pants into Bucky’s mouth, taking in the air Bucky’s letting out. “I missed you,” Steve breathes.  He’s stating the obvious, but the meaning of the words is secondary to the mere fact that he can say them and watch Bucky react to the sound of his voice.

Bucky closes his eyes and presses his forehead against Steve’s.  “Yeah,” he says.  His lashes brush Steve’s cheek.

“You feeling good?  You like it here?”  Steve tucks Bucky’s hair behind his ear.

Bucky smiles and nods.  “You got a minute?”  There’s a twinkle in his eye Steve hasn’t seen since before the war.

“Um.”  Steve’s reluctant to break the contact, but he glances over his shoulder.

“We should be able to hold off the end of the world till tomorrow.”  Nat does nothing to conceal her grin.

Energy spent on embarrassment is energy wasted, and Steve’s too happy besides.  “I think that’s a yes.”

Bucky grabs Steve’s hand and leads him away from the airstrip.  They walk a few paces, then Bucky breaks into a jog.  Soon they’re sprinting, hand in hand, like a couple of kids giddy with freedom and each other.

The fact that it’s taken them the better part of seven decades to get here hits Steve with a swoop in his stomach.  It’s the first time they’ve been out in the open together.  And it might be the only chance they get.  Steve’s chest goes tight, but he doesn’t let his grin falter.

They stop outside a small hut at the edge of the village.  The sprawling royal compound is visible in one direction, and an unblemished view of plains and mountains stretches out in another.

“This is me,” Bucky says.  He lets go of Steve’s hand long enough to lift a cloth in the doorway.

Bucky spends a few minutes showing him around.  The single room inside is sparsely furnished, but Bucky’s proud.

“Here’s…”  He gestures to the low table and a shelf of neatly stacked dishes.  “And…”  There’s a mattress in the corner, made up with a pile of richly woven blankets.

Steve looks from the bed back to Bucky, and he can’t keep the grin from spreading across his face.  Bucky’s arm snakes around his waist.  He presses his hand at the small of Steve’s back and slowly untucks his shirt.

“I missed you so much, Buck.”  Steve wishes he could think of something better to say, something that captures the longing he’s held onto as long as he can remember, plus the anxiety and mad desire not to leave this as a moment wasted.

But he doesn’t need to be eloquent.  Bucky understands.  “I missed you too.”  He lays the flat of his palm against Steve’s skin.  Minute tremors pass between them, and Bucky lets out a slow, shaky breath.

Steve grasps Bucky’s shoulders, letting his thumb pass over the indentation where skin gives way to metal.

“I know it’s…different,” Bucky says quietly.

“But it’s you,” Steve murmurs.  “That’s all that matters.”  He slides his hands down to Bucky’s hips.  “This gonna be ok?”

“Yeah.”  Bucky whispers.  “You?”

“Yeah,” Steve echoes.  “Yeah.”


End file.
